User blog:Agni Blackheart/Custom Unit: Murdering Princess Rafaella
Since many people are doing those things, I've decided to give it my own shot at this. Sorry if it ends up being not good... ''Murdering Princess Rafaella Element: 'Fire ''Summon: "Hey, can we play chase? OK! Then I'll just rip some enemies off right here and then you wait your turn!"'' ''Evolution: "Big Bro says that I have to calm down, but I'm just ripping our enemies off. Is it so bad to see some blood spilt here and there?"'' ''Fusion: "Yiipee-yiipe, yah-yay!! I'm stronger every day! Hey, does that mean my chainsaws are stronger too?"'' Stats ''HP: 4,389 (Base) / 5,267 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 6,046 (Anima) ''ATK: ''1,792 (Base) / 2,498 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 2,717 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''986 (Base) / 1,262 (Lord, Anima) / 969 (Breaker) / 1,478 (Guardian) / 1,057 (Oracle) ''REC: ''1,274 (Base) / 1,540 (Lord, Breaker) / 1,004 (Anima) / 1,133 (Guardian) / 1,879 (Oracle) '''''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''14 Hits ''BB: ''25 Hits / 20 BC Fill ''SBB: ''30 Hits / 24 BC Fill ''UBB: ''10 Hits / 30 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''42 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''25 DC (1 BC per hit) / X600% on all enemies ''SBB: ''30 DC (1 BC per hit) / X800% on single enemy ''UBB: ''50 DC (5 BC per hit) / X2000% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Bleeding Nursery Rhyme 120% boost to ATK, massively boosts Critical (100%), Spark (100%) and elemental (100%) damage and chance of ignoring enemy's DEF (40% chance) ES: I'll make Big Bro proud! 35% boost to all parameters, ignores enemy's DEF and raises normal hit count (+1) when Eternal Shadow Giovanni is on the same squad ''Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst 'BB: Bloody Coaster' 25 powerful Fire combo attack on all enemies, hugely boosts all allies' ATK (60% at max level) for 3 turns and additional massive damage dealing effect for 1 turn (550% modifier at max level) 'SBB: Killing-Go-Round' 30 powerful Fire combo attack on single enemy, hugely boosts all allies ATK (75% at max level), boosts BB ATK (325% at max level) and boosts own ATK but reduces DEF (150% boost and 50% reduction) for 3 turns, additional massive damage dealing effect for 1 turn (650% modifier at max level) 'UBB: I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!' 10 massive Fire combo attack on all enemies, massively boosts all allies ATK (300% boost), BB ATK (750% boost), Critical (150% boost), Spark (150% boost) and elemental (100% boost) damage for 3 turns, slight chance (5% chance) to instantly kill enemies with less than 20% of HP _____________________________________________________________________ 'Creator's Own Thoughts' OK, finished it. She's the first Unit from a custom batch of mine: 'Chased Outsiders' As you can see, my intent with Rafaella can be resumed as ''glass cannon. Yes, although she can deal a lot of damage and can boost everyone's outputs, her survival is highly low. Not Mifune-level of low, but you'll need a DEF booster (Kanon, for example), a mitigator (Dolk, for example) and a healer/HP buffer (Charla or Quartz) for her to actually survive attacks. 1 out of 6 done. 5 remain and I'll be posting them shortly. In the meanwhile, feel free to comment and speak your thoughts about her. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts